STORY
by Khafid
Summary: "Yakk! Dari mana saja kau hyung. Aku sudah lumutan gara – gara menunggumu Tauuu !/Tao to Suho/ "Bohong, kembalikan sekarang, atau aku akan menangkapmu dan mencincang mu sampai habis."/Sehun to Tao/ "Selesaikan masalahmu sekarang ! ini kesempatan emas untukmu Suho-ya." /Kris To Suho/ SuLay here, YAOI, SEKUEL CAN I MOVE ON ?. Check this out,,,


STORY

* * *

Caast : SUHO, LAY, AND OTHER

Genre : romance,family,lil bit humor

Rate : T

Pair : SuLay

Length : 1 Shot

Disclaimer : yang menjadi hak saya di page ini hanya ff yang sekarang kalian baca. selebihnya, masih diragukan hak kepemilikanya #plaakkkkk

warning : BL/BOYS LOVE/Yaoi, alur maksa, ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran,bahasa gak karuan, ALUR BIKIN MUNTAH, CRACK pair /for slight KaiTao/.

Notes :yaayy, akhirnya sekuel CIMO? jadi juga. lega rasanya. gomawoo yang kemaren udah nyempetin baca ff **ABSURD **hasil ketikan saya. **THIS ****YAOI ! ****JIKA READERS TIDAK SUKA YAOI / SAYA, MOHON TINGGALKAN FICt INI SESEGERA MUNGKIN. No siders. Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca fict abal ini. Sekian.**

**Happy reading (/'_')/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang sejuk di taman kota seoul. Namun sepertinya tak sesejuk hati seorang namja tinggi yang memiliki mata seperti mata hewan khas China yaitu panda. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang menggerutu tanpa sebab sambil mengutak atik benda kotak yang kini dia pegang.

"_Aishh, hyung. Kau akan habis jika sampai 15 menit kedepan tidak muncul dihadapanku." _begitulah salah satu contoh gerutuan yang dilontarkan namja tadi.

.

.

# OTHER SIDE #

.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak nde ! biar Jino lekas sembuh !"

"Nde ! gomawo uithanim, Jino akan makan banyak bial cepet thembuh."

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas putih-putih khas seorang dokter tengah mengelus kepala salah satu pasienya. Dia / dokter / melambaikan tanganya pada pasienya yang kini berjalan menjauh sambil menggandeng tangan eommanya. Setelah puas melambaikan tanganya, sang dokter yang bertag name Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruanganya. Dia mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Huftt,, akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga. Ini jam berapa ya ?" Suho kemudian menyingkap lengan bajunya hendak melihat arlojinya. Namun dia langasung cengengesan begitu menyadari jika dipergelangan tanganya tidak ada benda apapun. Dia langsung teringat bahwa tadi melepas arlojinya saat akan ketoilet dan karna ada pasien dia sampai lupa memakai arlojinya. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sova dan berjalan mendekati mejanya. Dia melirik jam bentuk kapala panda yang ada diatas mejanya. Suho tersenyum begitu mengingat orang yang membelikan jam itu, dia membuka laci mejanya hendak mengambil arlojinya namun belum sempat dia mengambil arloji mahalnya, Suho langsung teringat sesuatu. Dia lupa jika hari ini ada janji dengan orang yang memberinya jam panda tadi. Tanpa menunggu pistol ditembakan? Dia langsung melepas jas putihnya dan menaruhnya asal diatas sova. Suho langsung menyabar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

# Taman #

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh

Tao /namja yang tadi menggerutu GJ/ langsung mendengus melihat sang kakak yang sedari tadi ditunggunya baru datang dan kini tengah menatur nafasnya.

"Yakk! Dari mana saja kau hyung. Aku sudah lumutan gara – gara menunggumu Tauuu !

"Mianhae Tao-ie hyung tadi banyak pasien,"

"ck. Hyung, kau ini masih sangat muda, tapi hyung lebih memilih menjadi dokter dan mengabaikan dunia sekitarmu."

"Apa maksud,,"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku malas bertengkar denganmu, kajja kita berangkat sekarang, pasti eomma akan marah jika kita datang lebih lama lagi."

Akhirnya kedua namja tadi meninggalkan taman dan langsung menuju mobil Suho. Suho menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

# Incheon Airport #

.

.

"Aishhh,, dimana sih anak-anak itu, apa mereka melupakan eommanya yang cantik ini." Gerutu seorang yeoja dengan kadar kenarsisan yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Eommaaaa !" teriak seseorang dari belakang sang yeoja. Dia / yeoja tadi / membalik badanya begitu mengenali siapa pemilik suara tadi. Yeoja tersebut berkacak pinggang bagitu melihat dua orang namja beda tinggi yang kini cengengesan didepanya.

"Yakk, dari mana saja kalian, ! apa kalian lupa dengan eomma kalian ini ?" Sembur yeoja yang ternyata adalah eomma 2 namja tadi.

"Mianhae eomma, tadi Suho Hyung sedang mengurusi pasien – pasienya itu, dan melupakan janji kita untuk menjemput eomma !" Tao langsung menyalahkan Suho atas keterlambatanya, sementara Suho, dia langsung mendelik tajam dan dibalas tatapan yang sama tajamnya oleh Tao.

"Sudah – sudah, lebih baik kita segera pulang. Hari ini teman eomma akan mengadakan pesta kecil dirumah barunya. Jadi kita harus datang." Sang eomma menengahi pertarungan mata? Antara sang anak, dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat mobil yang akan ditumpanginya dan kedua anaknya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi. Suho dan Tao lengsung mengekor di belakang eommanya dan sesekali mereka saling lirik penuh amarah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam hari merupakan waktu yang begitu tenang dan damai, namun berbeda dengan salah satu rumah yang ada di daerah Gangnam ini. Dari luar kita bisa dengan jelas mendengar teriakan dan suara benda jatuh.

"Yakkk! Tao hyung, dimana kau menyembunyikan boneka pemberian Lu Ge ku !"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikanya !"

"Bohong, kembalikan sekarang, atau aku akan menangkapmu dan mencincang mu sampai habis."

"Oh yaa ? memang kau bisa melakukanya ?"

"Awas, kau !"

Sehun yang sudah termakan oleh kata-kata Tao langsung mengejarnya dengan membabi buta, Tao berlari kesana kemari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sehun, sementara sehun dia berlari tak beraturan hingga menyenggol Figura foto yang ditaruh diatas meja hingga figura itu jatuh dan

**PRAKKKK**

Pecah menjadi potongan potongan kecil.

Begitulah malam di kediaman keluarga huang, sekalipun mereka sudah kuliah, tapi sikap 2 saudara ini masih seperti anak umur 5 th. Sang kakak tertua yang melihat kelakuan 2 adiknya hanya dapat memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dia sudah angkat tangan dengan kelakuan 2 namdongsaengnya itu.

Sementara itu disalah satu kamar di lantai dua, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah memoleskan lipstick merah darah pada bibir penuhnya, di begitu berhati-hati untuk menghindari kesalahan yang berakibat fatal pada hasil karyanya, namun konsentrasinya pecah begitu mendengar seseorang,,,,,

**TOK TOK TOK**

Dengan elitnya mengetuk pintu atau bisa disebut menggedor pintu kamar dengan kekuatan 125 tenaga kuda? Dan hasilnya, sang yeoja yang kaget tak sengaja mengubah alur polesan lipsticknya hingga membentuk sebuah jalur merah memanjang pada pipi tirusnya. Dengan gusar, dia /yeoja tadi/ beranjak dari kursi riasnya dan menuju pintu hendak memaki orang yang secara tidak langsung telah menyebabkan kerusakan pada riasan indah diwajahnya.

Ceklek

Suho yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar sang eomma terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati kondisi riasan sang eomma yang menurutnya nyentrik itu. "Eomma,, tema pesta hari ini zombie ya ? kenapa eomma menggunakan lipstick di pipi ? atau, eomma kehabisan blush on ya ?" cerocos Suho dengan tampang watadosnya.

**BLETAKK**

"KAU PIKIR EOMMA MU INI ZOMBIE APA ? DAN LAGI, TAK BISAKAH KAMU MENGETUK PINTU LEBIH PELAN, KAU PIKIR EOMMA MU INI TULI APA ?" teriak sang eomma ga nyante. Suho langsung menciut begitu mendengar makian sang eomma. "mi mianhae eomma, Suho terbawa suasana. Lihatlah ke lantai bawah, pasti eomma akan mengerti. Aku sudah pusing memikirkan mereka berdua." Eomma Suho yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sang anak hanya mengendikan bahunya dan kembali kedalam kamar. Suho yang melihat eommanya kembali memasuki kamar hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. _"Kurasa aku tak akan bisa tenang malam ini" _ monolog Suho dalam hati.

**CEKLEEK BRAAKKK**

Suho yang hendak meninggalkan kamar eommanya tersentak begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup hampir bersamaan. "Kajja ! tunjukan pada eomma maksud perkataanmu tadi." Ucap sang eomma datar dan berlalu dari hadapan Suho.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Suho dan Eommanya langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa berantakan, bantal sova yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya, beberapa figura yang tergeletak dilantai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan / pecah belah / serta dua mahluk yang tengah terkapar diatas karpet dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Sehun ! Tao ! apa yang kalian perbuat hingga ruang tamu menjadi seperti ini ?" Tao dan Sehun yang mendengar nada bicara sang eomma sontak bergidik ngeri dan langsung berdiri. "Eh, ada eomma. Kita sedang berlatih acting, ya kan SEHUNIEE." Kilah Tao sambil melirik Sehun yang ada disampingnya. "eumm, Tao hyung benar," balas Sehun dengan diakhiri senyum aneh diakhir kalimat.

"acting ? peran kalian apa huh ? apa kalian acting jadi perompak ?" sang Eomma berjalan mendekati kedua bersaudara Tao dan Sehun, sementara orang yang didekati menelan ludahnya susah payah begitu melihat ekspresi cantik sekaligus menyeramkan eomma mereka.

Tap tap tap

"appoyoo, mianhae eomma,. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sang eomma menarik daun telinga kedua anaknya itu, Tao dan Sehun hanya dapat memohon agar penganiyayaan? Itu segera berakhir.

"Bagus,! Sekarang bereskan kekacauan ini, lalu bersiaplah. Kita akan berangkat kerumah teman eomma 1 jam lagi. dan Suho, awasi mereka ! jangan biarkan satupun maid membantu mereka, Arrasseoo !"

"Arrasseo mom" jawab ketiganya/Suho,Tao,Sehun/ serempak.

.

.

.

.

**# SKIP TIME #**

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Xingiee, apa kamu sudah siap ? cepatlah turun, pestanya akan segera dimulai !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# LAY POV #**

Malam ini terasa dingin sekali, entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di balkon kamarku ini. Hari ini eomma telah menyiapkan pesta kecil – kecilan, yah,, setidaknya itu kata eommaku. Tapi aku tak yakin pesta hari ini akan biasa – biasa saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka tempat ramai, aku juga jarang bersosialisasi, itulah alasan kenapa sampai sekarang aku hanya berteman dengam Kris Ge dan Tao. Bicara tentang Tao, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Seorang namja yang dengan seenaknya mencuri posisi terpenting di hatiku. Tapi, kurasa dia sangat membenciku sekarang. Huft, aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir begitu mengingat wajah kecewanya saat mengetahui kebenaran 'itu'.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Xingiee, apa kamu sudah siap ? cepatlah turun, pestanya akan segera dimulai !"

"Nde mom, Xingie akan turun sebentar lagi."

Kurasa aku harus turun sekarang. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana ya dekorasi pesta yang telah dirancang eomma. Terakhir kita berpesta, eomma hampir membeli satu kebun bunga mawar hanya untuk menghias dinding gedung, ck ck ck. Asal kalian tahu, eommaku sangat mencintai bunga, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk menjadikan bunga sebagai pusat perhatian disetiap pesta yang diselenggarakanya.

**# LAY POV END # **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** # SUHO POV #**

Kuharap pesta hari ini tidak seformal biasanya. Jujur, aku sudah bosan jika harus bertemu kolega – kolega bisnis mommyku yang haus akan uang itu. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai, dari dalam mobil aku bisa melihat sebuah rumah minimalis dengan taman yang luas pada bagian depanya. Kurasa pesta hari ini akan menyenangkan, Kurasa.

"Kajja, kita turun ! eomma sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman lama eomma." Suara eomma menghentikan penafsiranku tentang pesta ini, kulihat semua orang sudah turun, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil. Kami ber-empat berjalan dengan eomma yang menggandengku sedangkan kedua adikku ada dibelakang kami.

"Mom, sebenarnya pesta hari ini untuk apa sih ?" Tanya ku pada eomma.

"Oh ya, mommy lupa memberi tahu kalian. Sebenarnya pesta hari ini hanya untuk merayakan kepindahan teman mommy." Jawab mommyku.

Sesampainya kami didepan pintu rumah, Eomma memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu, tak lama pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum yang tak asing bagiku. Aku mencoba mengingatnya, tapi yang aku tak kunjung mengingat seseorang yang memiliki senyum seindah itu. Yaoja tadi mempersilahkan kami masuk dan menuntun kami menuju halaman belakang rumah. Disana ada beberapa orang dewasa dan anak-anak mereka. Aku melihat seorang namja jangkung berambut blonde yang sangat kukenal. Aku mulai berjalan mendekat. Namun beru saja aku ingin memulai langkah ketiga ku, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang amat kurindukan.

** # SUHO POV END #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#NORMAL POV #**

"Kris ge ! kau datang hari ini ? kufikir kau masih di Kanada." Seru sebuah suara pada sosok Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan eommanya.

"Eh, Yixing. Iya aku datang. Sebenarnya aku masih di Kanada. Tapi mommy ku sangat merindukan teman lamanya. Begitulah." Jawab Kris seraya tersenyum " Mana Tao ? apa dia tidak datang ?" sambung Kris kemudian.

"Kris ge, Lay ge !" seru sebuah suara yang mendahului jawaban Lay. Dua orang itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, Kris yang talah menemukan posisi sang sahabat langsung tersenyu manis kearahnya. Sementara Lay, dia membatu seketika begitu pandanganya, tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia amat rindukan, seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi Lay telah mengecewakan orang itu.

"Suho hyung,," Kris yang mendengar suara bergetar Lay langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lay, dia mengikuti arah pandang Lay, dan melihat seorang namja dengan wajah rupawan tengah berekspresi sama seperti Lay, sama-sama terkejutnya. Kris langsung melangkah mendekati namja tadi. Dia menepuk bahu namja itu pelan.

"Selesaikan masalahmu sekarang ! ini kesempatan emas untukmu Suho-ya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Kris langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Tao. Dia langsung menarik Tao menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

# **FLASHBACK **#

.

.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah bergelut di atas sofa ruang tamu mission huang. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, saya juga tidak tahu -_-.

**CEKLEEK **

**BRAKK**

**BRUUKKK**

2 orang yang tengah bergelut diatas sofa tadi sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka begitu mendengar pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup hampir bersamaan lal disusul sebuah tas kerja yang dengan indahnya terjatuh dikepala salah satu namja berkulit eksotis yang sedang gelut tadi.

"Appoyo~" rengek namja berkulit eksotis tadi.

"Gwaenchana, Jongiee ? mana yang sakit," seorang namja berkantung mata mirip panda terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan partner gelut? Nya tadi, dia mengelus kepala namja yang dipanggilnya Jongiee dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Eh, kalian tidak ada kuliah hari ini ?" muncul seorang namja yang telah melempar tas tadi, dia dengan tampang watadosnya duduk didepan korban lemparan tas tadi.

"Yakk,, Hyunngg! Kenapa kau melempar tas kerjamu disova huh ? lihat lah, kepala Kai-ku jadi sakit karna tas kerjamu itu !"

"Mianhae Kai-ah,Tao-ie, aku tidak melihat kalian berdua. (*_*)V."

"Gwaenchana Hyung" jawab Kai dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah ucapan terakhir dari Kai, tak ada dari ketiga namja tadi yang memulai pembicaraan. Tao lebih memilih menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang Kai. Sedangkan Suho, dia lebih memilih melamun dan memikirkan seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum ditemuinya semenjak insiden 'itu'.

"Suho Hyung ? Gwaenchana ? kenapa hyung melamun terus ?" Tanya Kai pada Suho.

"aku baik-baik saja, kau tak usah khawatir." Jawab Suho dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Bohong, ! pasti Hyung sedang memikirkan Lay Ge ? yaaa kannn !" Tao langsung menyudutkan sang kakak yang mulai sok tegar dihadapan Kai, dia tau persisi seperti apa perasaan Hyungnya itu. Tao mulai menggoda Suho dengan menyebut nama Lay dan bingo ! Suho langsung salah tingkah begitu mendengar godaan sang adik.

"Yakk, itu tidak benar ! siapa juga yang merindukanya !" kilah Suho

"aisshh, Hyung ! sampai kapan kau akan menipu dirimu sendiri huh ? cepat bertindak sana ! bisa-bisa Lay Ge diembat namja tinggi itu,! Siapa yaa namanya, yong, jong ,,,?"

"Yongguk maksudmu ?" sambung Kai

"yaa, ituu. Kulihat kemarin Yongguk sudah memulai PDKT lohh ! sama Lay ge, dan Hyung tau seperti apa reaksi Lay ge ?" Tao mulai sok misterius dengan kata-katanya. Suho yang sangat penasaran langsung menatap sang adik dengan kilat keseriusan pada matanya.

"Seperti apa Tao ?" Tao yang mendengar jawaban sang kakak langsung mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang tergolong imut.

"Tanya saja pada Orangnya !" Suho langsung mendengus begitu mendengar jawaban sang adik.

"Bicara padamu hanya menambak kerutan diwajah tamvanku ini Tao."

"hueekkkk,,, sejak kapan hyung tamvan. sudahlah hyung ! hyung mengaku saja ! cepat kejar Lay ge, sebelum yongguk bertindak !"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao langsung menarik Kai menuju kamarnya./sepertinya mereka akan melanjutkan gulat yang sempat tertunda tadi/.

.

.

**# SUHO POV #**

"hueekkkk,,, sejak kapan hyung tamvan. sudahlah hyung ! hyung mengaku saja ! cepat kejar Lay ge, sebelum yongguk bertindak !"

Kata-kata Tao sungguh menohok hatiku, bukan ejekanya, tapi kalimat selanjutnya. Kata-kata itu sukses membuatku berfikir ulang. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak kecewa denga Lay dan Kris, Tao sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, dan aku sudah berdamai dengan naga kanada itu. Tapi semenjak pertengkaran kami ditaman, Lay seakan ditelan bumi. Dia selalu menghindariku saat kami bertemu, bahkan saat kita bertemu dijalan, dia tak pernah mau menyapaku . Sebenarnya aku punya nomor ponselnya Lay, tapi dia tidak pernah membalas semua pesan yang ku kirim. Kurasa dia sangat membenciku karna aku telah membuat Kris babak belur waktu itu.

**# SUHO POV END #**

# **FLASHBACK END **#

"Annyeong Lay-ah, lama tak jumpa !" sapa Suho ramah dengan senyum angelicnya,

"Annyeong Hyung," balas Lay agak kaku.

"Lay,,"

"_selamat malam teman – teman,,,,," ucapan Suho terputus oleh suara sang MC_

"Lay, ada,,"

"_Terima kasih atas kehadiran,,,,,"_

"Lay, bisakah,,"

"_Pada malam yang indah ini,"_

Suho yang sudah kesal karna ucapannya selalu terpotong dengan suara menggelegar MC yang ternyata adalah Kris Wu, langsung menarik tangan Lay dan membawanya ketempat yang lebih tenang. /kurasa Kris sengaja mengeraskan Suaranya untuk mengganggu Suho, ckckckc./

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, balkon yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang tempat diadakanya pesta. Tapi setelah sampai di tempat itu, Suho tidak kunjung mengatakan maksud penarikan paksa / sekalipun tidak ada perlawanan dari Lay, tapi jika kau ditarik orang tanpa ijin, bukankah itu paksa namanya ? / yang dilakukanya, dia terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Lay. Sedangkan Lay, dia hanya menunduk, melihat kearah jemari Suho yang kini tengah menggenggam erat jemari – jemari lentiknya. Dan seulas senyum itu tak dapat dihindari oleh Lay.

"Eumm,, Suho hyung. Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan ?" Lay menengok kesamping untuk melihat wajah Suho, dia tersenyum begitu melihat pemandangan wajah Suho yang telah lama dirinduknya. Suho yang mendengar suara merdu / menurut Suho/ milik Lay jadi lupa akan setiap kalimat yang telah disusunya sedemikian rupa untuk di sampaikan pada Lay, dia menjadi gugup dan lidahnya terasa kelu saat akan berucap.

"Eungg, anuu., aku,,," -_aishhh, susah sekali mengucapkanya,! Ayolah lidah, jangan kaku ! kuatkan dirimu Suho ! fighting !" _Monolog Suho dalam hati. Suho perlahan menutup matanya dan mensugesti fikiranya agar lebih berani untuk bicara dengan namja didepanya. setelah 1 menit menutup matanya, Suho perlahan membuka kelopak matanya diiringi helaan nafas yakin. Perlahan dia mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada tangan Lay, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Lay. Suho sudah menatapkan hatinya.

"Lay-ah~~

**# LAY POV #**

"Lay-ah~~" sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin dibicarakan Suho Hyung, dia benar-benar membuatku berdebar sedari tadi. Tapi tak sehebat sekarang, saat dia mulai mengangkat jemariku dan mengecup singkat punggung tanganku. Hyung, tau kah kau jika aku mati-matian agar tidak berteriak kegirangan sekarang. "_Kyaaaaaa, asdjkhkasdahfjahf"._

"Kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku Lay ?" inilah pertanyaan yang sangat aku takuti. Suho Hyung menatapku dengan mata Teduhnya, ini benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah telah mengabaikanya selama ini. _"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu hyung, aku hanya merasa tak pantas kau perhatikan setelah melihat raut kekecewaan yang kau tunjukan pada waktu itu."_ Sebenarnya kalimat itu yang ingin kujadikan jawaban. tapi entah kenapa, lidahku hanya mampu mengucapkan permohonan maaf.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku, aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu." Ucapku pada Suho Hyung.

**# LAY POV END # **

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae Hyung, aku, aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu." Suho yang mendengar jawaban Lay langsung tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak pernah menyapaku dijalan, dan lagi, kau tidak pernah merespon semua pesan yang ku kirim ?" Tanya Suho beruntun.

"Eumm, Akuu,,,." Lay menundukan kepalanya, dia tak berani menatap mata Suho saat ini, dia merasa bersalah. Suho yang mengerti kegundahan Hati Lay hanya tersenyum maklum. Perlahan dia mengangkat tanganya menuju pipi Lay. Dia mengelus pelan pipi tirus itu, lalu dia mengangkat wajah Lay dan menatap langsung pada mata itu, mata yang selalu terlihat sayu tapi juga cantik.

"Lay, aku sudah lama ingin membicarakan ini, aku tau kamu pasti kecewa saat aku memukuli sahabatmu hingga babak belur. Kau tau Lay,, awalnya aku memang kecewa pada kalian." Suho menghelanafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Tapi Tao menceritakan semuanya, aku jadi memahami masalah kalian. Sejsk saat itu aku berinisiatif menemuimu dan Kris, tapi yang dapatku temui hanya Kris saat itu. setelah kejadian itu awalnya aku biasa saja. Tapi lama kelamaan aku terus memikirkanmu, aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Terlebih setelah Kris menceritakan bahwa kau selalu merasa bersalah padaku, hingga kesehatanmu menurun. Mianhae Lay."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Suho langsung dikejutkan oleh jawaban Lay.

"Pabboo, Hyung pabbo,"

"Eh? Aku Pabbo ?"

"Nde Hyung pabbo, kenapa hyung minta maaf padaku ? dan lagi, hyung mudah sekali dibohongi Kris Ge ! aku memang merasa bersalah, tapi tidak sampai sakit pfttttt." Lay tersenyum dan medahan Tawanya, dia tidak menyangka jika Suho mudah dikibuli kkkk.

Seho terpaku begitu melihat senyum tulus merekah dibibir plum Lay, dia merasa lega sekarang. Suho ikut tersenyum .

"Jadi, maukah kamu memulai dari awal dengan menjadi kekasihku Lay ?"

"Eeuum, gimana yaa ?" Lay memasang wajah berfikitnya, dia mengetuk – ngetukan telunjuknya didagu, kemudian dia beralih menatap Suho. "Kurasa itu ide yang tidak buruk." Jawab Lay dengan senyum manis terbaiknya. Suho langsung memeluk Lay begitu mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Lay. Sedangkan Lay, dia tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk membalas pelukan Suho, setelah lama berpelukan Suho mulai melepaskan dekapanya pada tubuh Lay, dia memandangi wajah cantik Lay yang semakin Cantik karena terpaan cahaya lampu, lampu ? Suho mulai mengingat – ingat, bukankah tempai ini tadinya redup, kenapa sekarang jadi terang seperti ini ?

" Yaaa, tepuk tangan untuk pasangan teromantis kita ." suara Kris selaku MC menggelegar digendang telinga Suho dan Lay, mereka berdua sontak menengok kebawah. Di halaman belakang rumah, tempat pesta berlangsung semua tamu tengah mendongakan kepalanya melihat adegan romantis itu. Sedangkan Suho Dan Lay, wajah mereka sudah memerah padam. Detik berikutnya, terdengar tepuk tangan yang membahanya dari bawah, bukan hanya itu, para tamu mulai bersorak girang yang sontak membuat SuLay makin salah tingkah.

"Poppo, poppo !" sorak para penonton yang mulai ga nyante.

Suhu mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Lay, dia menatap Lay dengan penuh harap. Lay yang mengerti maksud Suho dengan malu-malu menganggukan kepalanya. Suho langsung mempesempit jarak yang ada, dia mengamati wajah Lay yang terlihat sangat cantik dari jarak sedekat itu. Lay dan Suho kompak menutup matanya begitu,,,,

CHUUPPP

,,,,,Belahan bibir mereka menyatu.

Sementara para tamu sudah bersorak ria, melihat adegan yang tengah terjadi.

Dan begitulah akhir dari kisah SuLay yang absurd ini.

**~FIN WITH HAPPY ENDING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**cem mana ? mengecewakan ? tak apa, kalian bisa tulis segala kekecewaan kalian di kolom review #wink**

**gomawo guys, kalian tetep mau ngereview sekalipun endingnya CIMO kemarin MENGECEWAKAN.**

**Kuharap, sekuel absurd ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan readers deul sekalian.**

**BIG THANKS TO : READERSNIM YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW, NGE VAV, NGE FOLL, DSB. DAN SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir sekalipun Cuma buat baca doang trus langsung ngilang tanpa jejak. Saya ngerty kok alasan kalian gc ngereview. Mungkin kalian /SIDER/ gc puas dengan ff saya, jadi mohon maaf nde.**

**Dan sekali lagi, kalo ada kesalahan penulisan atau kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan.**

**#LAST Mind to REVIEW ?**


End file.
